Talk:Knock-outs by Jack Bauer
CIA agent removed Jack caused the explosion which caused a CIA agent to be knocked out. That was seen in the second episode briefly. --Station7 (talk) 17:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) How many on 24: Live Another Day Can somebody please check all the knock-outs during 24: Live Another Day? It's confusing me. --Station7 (talk) 09:31, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I changed the BGIN in 16 knock-outs during LAD, since it was first 15 knock-outs during LAD (during the first 8 hours). So, we aren't currently up to date, if I understand it. --Station7 (talk) 09:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, who else besides security guard Larson was knocked-out?--Gunman6 (talk) 05:32, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Nina Myers Day 3 missing? Nina Myers was knocked out by Jack Bauer during Day 3. She isn't listed for that yet. --Station7 (talk) 22:07, July 25, 2014 (UTC) That's true, initially, it looks like he just punched her to the ground and made her reluctant to fight back but it's actually another knock-out. Another one to be added soon.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Litvak It appears that Litvak also has been missing. On the page of Morgan and litvak himself it says that Jack knocked-out Litvak too. --Station7 (talk) 10:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Got a real axe to grind In Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm, Chase passed out as a direct result of Jack amputating his arm. Doesn't that technically count as a knock-out? 08:13, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :It was with chase's agreement and Jack wasn't intending to cause a K.O. and he didn't Ko immediately. So while it is a knockout technically, I (the context of this page and the other knockouts in mind) wouldn't find it list worthySuperbowserX (talk) 08:21, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::There are other "knock outs" on this list that were done with the target's agreement (eg Mike Doyle), so I don't see why it wouldn't be included because of that. If we include Samir Mehran who got shot and passed out, or Nina Myers and Renee Walker for getting shot, it seems logical to include this one of Chase--Acer4666 (talk) 15:43, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::The same rule is used for the Jack's kills page. Death isn't always intended there, but still included whenever he caused it directly. OneWeirdDude (talk) 18:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Would you guys want to start a Knock-outs on 24 page? It'd be a lot of work and it would be "under construction" for quite a while, but I think it would be fun to read and it would be to this page what Deaths on 24 is to On-screen kills by Jack Bauer. You guys interested?--SuperbowserX (talk) 18:55, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like it could be a good page! I'm not entirely sure on how all the details of it would work (multiple knock outs of the same person, people in a coma who then die, some other weird edge cases), so I'd suggest doing it in your userspace while it's "under construction" and then we can see how it would fit in. If you get some time to fill it out it could be a great project!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:19, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I always liked this idea, but never came with it, because I thought maybe you guys don't want is, because I had to fit in the Wiki itself. Glad that Superbowser wants to do it. :) --Station7 (talk) 22:49, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll do it later on (am tired and lazy now ahaha), but it'd require lots of work. You'd basically have to rewatch many eps :P And also, expanding the scope from Jack to the show would probably make us more prone to ambiguous, debatable cases. I (half-sarcasm) look forward to those debates!--SuperbowserX (talk) 23:05, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::If you start it at User:SuperbowserX/Knock-outs on 24, it will be on the userspace while you work on it--Acer4666 (talk) 12:36, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Ed Miller Should Ed Miller be listed as well? He was drugged by Jack Bauer and passed out. --Station7 (talk) 17:38, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :I say that's equivalent to counting someone poisoning another to death, like Dina Araz did to Debbie Pendleton. Or is there another problem with it? Just curious. OneWeirdDude (talk) 17:59, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::But Jack knew he what he did. Ed was not dead. --Station7 (talk) 23:34, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry, that's not what I meant. I meant it's more like a parallel. One's a knock-out; the other's a death. OneWeirdDude (talk) 00:00, December 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, good spot Station7! He should definitely be listed on this page--Acer4666 (Talk) 12:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) --Station7 (talk) 18:10, December 4, 2017 (UTC)